


Shooting Stars

by KatrinaEagle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaEagle/pseuds/KatrinaEagle
Summary: They say that every shooting star is dead by the time you see it in the sky. It’s just a distant memory, wavelengths travelling through empty space, years and years after it has shone its brightest.For a suspended moment in time, all Noctis could see was blinding white light. It ate at him, leaving him with nothing, then he was falling, falling, falling.The Crystal leaves nothing behind.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Shooting Stars

They say that every shooting star is dead by the time you see it in the sky. It’s just a distant memory, wavelengths travelling through empty space, years and years after it has shone its brightest.

For a suspended moment in time, all Noctis could see was blinding white light. It ate at him, leaving him with nothing, then he was falling, falling, _falling._

The Crystal leaves nothing behind.

* * *

Time held no meaning. Noctis was acutely aware of the nothingness that surrounded him, weightless, lightless, meaningless.

He didn’t know how much longer he would have to be here. He didn’t know how long he had already been here. All he knew was that he was here.

Alone.

* * *

Noctis has never truly been alone since he was born, but he has always been lonely. King Regis tried his best to attend to his son, but the duties of a King invariably called too soon. Ignis and Gladio stayed faithfully by his side, always diligent, but there were years where they could barely stand to be in the same room together.

Then Prompto showed up and pushed that loneliness back with his mere existence in Noctis’ life.

Prompto lit up the dark corners of solitude and comforted the lonely longings of friendship. And Noctis selfishly knew that he always wanted more than what Prompto gave. In his dreams, back when he had dreams, Prompto would link their fingers together and stroke his hair. They would explore Insomnia together, finding secret fishing spots and beautiful photo spots. They would share food, drinks, and a bed. Maybe they might even share a cat.

In his waking hours, he kept those thoughts at bay with the iron grip of a monarch. The responsibilities of being the prophesied King of Kings chained tightly on his heart and mind. But in the night, under the quiet moonless sky, he could indulge in fantasies that can never come true.

In his heart, he knew that Prompto would not say no. More than once he entertained the thought that perhaps Prompto quietly shared those same dreams. But dreams fade upon waking, and the crown weighs heavy, even on his closed eyelids. So he said nothing, and will never say anything.

* * *

Even in this constant nothingness, the thought of Prompto grounded Noctis. There was still more that he had to do. He must return and fulfill his duty as the one True King the Astrals demand that he be. He wanted to see his friends again.

In this life, Prompto could be nothing more than a best friend. But if memories can leave their imprint on the world, Noctis wishes that in the next life, his fantasy could have even the smallest chance of being reality.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I love how "canon" FFXV is about Noctis upholding his duty and sacrificing everything for everyone. And it's not too difficult to make the connection that it applies to his relationship with Prompto, too. But I'm a sucker for tragedy so here we go. c:
> 
> I needed something a little different just so I can refocus on Living Is For The Weak.


End file.
